The present invention relates to an appliance having a clock that is set automatically based on a radio frequency signal that is received by the appliance.
In some countries, there is a nationally broadcast radio frequency time signal. The time signal uses a standard format and indicates the current time as measured by an atomic clock. In the United States, the radio station WWVB broadcasts a standard timing signal at 60 kHz. The timing signal uses a predetermined format so that the signal may be recognized by radio controlled clocks. A radio controlled clock is a clock that includes a receiver for receiving the broadcast timing signal. The clock receives the signal and automatically sets itself. When a person buys a new radio controlled clock, the person must manually set the time zone. For example, in the United States, there are four different time zones, namely, Pacific Time, Central Time, Mountain Time, and Eastern Time. Some areas in the United States observe Daylight Savings Time while others do not. In any area, the person must manually set the time zone and manually correct the clock""s automatic changes for daylight savings time if these changes are not observed in the particular area that the person lives. These radio controlled clocks are quite convenient in that the clocks automatically set themselves based on the broadcast timing signal, even though time zone and daylight saving time adjustment is sometimes required.
However, many of these radio controlled clock receivers have a disadvantage. The disadvantage is that the reception of the timing signal is often subject to interference. The interference may be caused by the location of the clock within a home or building, or by atmospheric influence. The major influences in a normal household or office environment are curtains in aluminum, electrical appliances which are not earthed, computers, televisions, and buildings reinforced with concrete or with a metallic front.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a radio controlled clock that overcomes some of the reception problems associated with existing radio controlled clocks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a radio system, including a central radio device configured to receive the timing signal and send the timing information to any number of appliances having clocks.
In carrying out the above object and other objects and features of the present invention, a radio system for use in a building having a power distribution system including electrical wire carrying a building power signal is provided. The building is within a range of an over-the-air radio broadcast timing signal that indicates a reference time. The system comprises a central radio device and a plurality of appliances. The central radio device is located at the building and has a radio receiver configured to receive the timing signal. The central radio device produces an output signal based on the timing signal and is in communication with the building power distribution system wiring. The output signal is modulated onto the building power signal. Each appliance has a clock. Further, each appliance has a power connector that connects to the building power distribution system wiring. Each appliance has a decoder that decodes the modulated power signal to determine the central radio device output signal. Each appliance sets the clock based on the central radio device output signal. Alternatively, the central radio device output signal may be sent to the appliances over a wireless link or other type of link, although power line communication is preferred.
Preferably, the timing signal has a carrier frequency of between 50 kHz and 100 kHz. More preferably, the carrier frequency is about 60 kHz. Further, the timing signal preferably indicates the reference time as coordinated universal time.
In a preferred embodiment, the central radio device output signal indicates a shifted time that is shifted relative to the reference time based on a time zone of the central radio device. The central radio device further comprises a time zone selection mechanism that is operable by a user to select the time zone of the central radio device. The output signal is based on the timing signal and on the selected time zone. More preferably, the central radio device further comprises a daylight savings time selection mechanism that is operable by a user to select the status of daylight savings time of the central radio device; that is, select whether or not daylight savings time is to be observed. The output signal is based on the timing signal, the selected time zone and the status of daylight savings time. In preferred embodiments, the building power distribution system is an alternating current system and the central radio device modulates the output signal onto the alternating current system.
Further, in carrying out the present invention, a radio system for use in a building having a power distribution system including electrical wiring carrying a building power signal is provided. The building is within a range of an over-the-air radio broadcast timing signal that indicates a reference time. Further, the building is within a range of a weather radio signal. The system comprises a central radio device and a plurality of appliances. The central radio device is located at the building and has a radio receiver configured to receive the timing signal and the weather radio signal. The central radio device produces an output signal based on the timing signal and the weather radio signal. The central radio device is in communication with the building power distribution system wiring so as to modulate the output signal onto the building power signal. Each appliance has a clock, has a power connector that connects to the building power distribution system wiring, and has a decoder. The decoder decodes the modulated power signal to determine the central radio device output signal. The appliance sets the clock based on the central radio device output signal. Each appliance further includes an indicator that indicates a status of the weather radio signal. Preferably, each appliance further includes an amplifier circuit that amplifies the weather radio signal, and a driven speaker to allow a user to listen to the weather radio signal.
Preferably, the indicator that indicates the status of the weather radio signal is an alarm. More preferably, the weather radio signal preferably has a carrier frequency of between 162 MHz and 163 MHz. More preferably, the weather radio signal uses specific area message encoding (SAME). In a preferred implementation, the timing signal has a carrier frequency of between 50 kHz and 100 kHz. More preferably, the building power distribution system is an alternating current system and the central radio device modulates the output signal onto the alternating current system.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the system further comprises an outdoor temperature sensor having an output in communication with the central radio device. The central radio device output signal is further based on the temperature sensor output so as to indicate an outdoor temperature. Each appliance further includes a temperature indicator that indicates the outdoor temperature. Further, in preferred embodiments of the present invention, the system further comprises an outdoor humidity sensor. The humidity sensor has an output in communication with the central radio device. The central radio device output signal is further based on the humidity sensor output so as to indicate an outdoor humidity. Each appliance further includes a humidity indicator that indicates the outdoor humidity. In an alternative implementation, the system further includes a barometric pressure sensor having an output in communication with the central radio device. In turn, the central radio device output signal is further based on the barometric pressure sensor output, with each appliance including a barometric pressure indicator.
Even further, and in carrying out the present invention, a radio system for use in a building having an alternating current power distribution system including electrical wiring carrying a building power signal wherein the building is within a range of an over-the-air radio broadcast timing signal is provided. The timing signal has a carrier frequency of between 50 kHz and 100 kHz that indicates a reference time. The building is also within a range of a weather radio signal having a carrier frequency of between 162 MHz and 163 MHz. The system comprises a central radio device and a plurality of appliances. The central radio device is located at the building and has a radio receiver configured to receive the timing signal and the weather radio signal. The central radio device produces an output signal based on the timing signal and the weather radio signal and is in communication with the building power distribution system wiring so as to modulate the output signal onto the building power signal. The central radio device output signal indicates a shifted time that is shifted relative to the reference time based on a time zone of the central radio device. The central radio device includes a time zone selection mechanism that is operated by a user to select the time zone of the central radio device. Each appliance has a clock, has a power connector, and has a decoder. The power connector connects the appliance to the building power distribution system wiring. The decoder decodes the modulated power signal to determine the central radio device output signal. The appliance sets the clock based on the central radio device output signal. Each appliance further includes an indicator that indicates a status of the weather radio signal.
Still further, in carrying out the present invention, an appliance for use in a building having an alternating current power distribution system including electrical wiring carrying a building power signal is provided. The device has a clock, a power connector, and a decoder. The power connector connects to the building power distribution system wiring. The decoder decodes the modulated power signal to determine the central radio device output signal. The appliance sets the clock based on the central radio device output signal. The appliance further includes an indicator that indicates the status of the weather radio signal.
The advantages associated with embodiments of the present invention are numerous. For example, preferred embodiments of the present invention gather a timing signal, an emergency weather signal, an outdoor temperature signal, and an outdoor humidity signal, and transmit all of this information to a number of appliances through the existing alternating current power distribution system of a building or house or other structure. In preferred embodiments, the time zone and daylight savings time settings (observe or do not observe) may be selected at the central radio device so that it is not necessary to adjust each appliance. That is, the central device receives the broadcast timing signal and makes the time adjustment before transmitting the signal over the alternating current power lines to the appliances. For each appliance, the only thing that is needed to be done is to just plug the appliance into any standard outlet within the power distribution system and the clock will gather all information within about two minutes.
The above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.